Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the selection of multiple rows, columns, and/or cells for performing a mass command on all the selected rows, columns, and/or cells.
Related Art
Many software applications present tables of data or information to a user through a graphical user interface. In some cases, these tables may contain information that may be read only, and in other cases a software application may allow a user to select data and modify the data in the table. For example, the application may allow a user to add, delete, select, and update rows of stored data. Typically, the application provides checkboxes next to each row so that a user can check or uncheck boxes to indicate which rows the user wants to manipulate. A long column of empty checkboxes on the user interface, however, can be distracting to a user and clutter the user interface.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that allow a user to select multiple checkboxes on a cleaner user interface.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.